Elle ne comprend que la manière forte
by shakamia
Summary: Some people like to play rough
1. Chapter 1

**Elle ne comprend que la manière forte. **

Lian

Résumé: Some people like to play rough. M/A

Note: Après FN.

Je l'ai sentie arriver à la minute où elle est entrée. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'elle était furieuse.

Elle allait me frapper lorsque je me suis brusquement retourné et que j'ai bloqué son poing.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Logan a été blessé à cause de toi !

Et comment j'aurais fait ça ?

Tu devais aller faire une reconnaissance pour lui et tu n'y es pas allé ! Tu n'es qu'un salopard ! Sa mission s'est mal passée et…

Et je l'ai laissée me frapper et j'étais sûr que ça allait marquer. Elle avait besoin de ça, sortir toute sa hargne. Je l'ai écoutée durant tout son discours. On se battait, coup de poing, coup de pied, disons plutôt que je lui donnais l'impression de me battre ; elle a toujours été si sûre d'être meilleure, si sûre qu'elle pouvait me battre sans problème ! Elle avait besoin de ça alors j'avais laissé faire.

Je l'écoutais _« Je savais que tu pouvais être minable mais de là à faire blesser Logan ! Tu es jaloux de lui, mais je peux te dire un truc, tu ne seras jamais la moitié de l'homme qu'il est ! Tu ne pourras jamais avoir ce qu'il a ! »_

Et là, stop. Ma colère s'était lentement construite tout le long de sa diatribe et j'ai riposté. Je l'ai envoyée se crasher contre le mur.

Elle s'est relevée tout de suite, n'en revenant pas de la force avec laquelle elle avait percuté la cloison. Elle a eu à peine le temps de se mettre debout que je la plaquais violemment contre un pilier.

Comment tu ?

Tu permets ? C'est à moi de parler.

Lâche moi !

Je t'ai dit de te taire !

Je lui ai mis mon point dans la figure. Lorsque son regard a à nouveau croisé le mien, j'y ai lu quelque chose de nouveau. De l'incertitude et peut être de la peur. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'embobine comme elle a toujours réussi à le faire.

Sache que j'en ai plus que marre de toi ! Tout d'abord, Logan m'a rappelé pour me dire que finalement il n'avait pas besoin que je fasse une reconnaissance. L'homme à roulettes avait apparemment hacké le système de surveillance et il avait la main sur toutes les caméras et les alarmes.

Je sentais qu'elle essayait de se dégager mais j'ai refermé un peu plus ma prise sur son épaule. Ca a marché, la douleur lui a fait arrêter de bouger.

Ensuite, je lui ai dit que je pouvais y aller mais il a dit qu'il pouvait le faire. Tu files des complexes aux hommes de ta vie Maxie et ça leur donne des tendances suicidaires.

Ne m'appelle pas…

Deuxième coup de poing au visage. D'habitude je ne frappais jamais au visage mais là, c'était jouissif, elle a tout de suite arrêté de parler. Je pouvais sentir tellement de sentiments contradictoires, rien qu'en la regardant…Elle avait peur, alors qu'elle m'a toujours pris pour le tocard inoffensif.

Je savais que mes dernières paroles lui avaient certainement plus fait mal que les coups mais je m'en fichais.

Pour ce qui est de l'homme à roulettes, jaloux, de lui, non merci. Il a de bonnes intentions mais ça va nous faire tuer un de ces jours, il est inconscient. Quant à avoir ce qu'il a…j'aurai ce qu'il n'a jamais eu. Je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable. Fais pas cette tête, tu as l'air surprise de notre échange, tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'à chaque fois qu'on se battait je donnais tout ce que j'avais ? Je me mettais à ton niveau Max.

Là j'ai relâché mon étreinte et je lui ai permis de me frapper. Elle a commencé à se battre mais chaque coup était systématiquement paré. J'étais plus rapide qu'elle, mes réflexes plus aiguisés et j'ai décidé de m'amuser un peu.

Les chats aiment jouer avec leur proie et Max ferait une parfaite souris.

Le coup d'après, je l'ai attrapée lui entourant la nuque de mon bras, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer et ça la déconcentrait d'autant plus. Je voyais ce qu'il y avait dans sa petite tête, étais-je devenue aussi fou que Ben ? Allais-je lui briser la nuque ?

J'ai approché mon visage du sien. J'humais son odeur et j'ai léché la base de son cou pour remonter jusque derrière son oreille. Elle a frissonné.

Je sentais qu'elle était tendue. Je m'aventurais sur un terrain complètement inconnu pour elle. J'ai déchiré une partie de son t-shirt et c'est là que je lui ai mordu l'épaule jusqu'au sang. J'ai ensuite entrepris de lentement lécher la plaie jusqu'à ce que je la sente se détendre. Et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi rapide.

Ca m'a fait sourire, le même sourire qui la fait tant sortir de ses gongs et là, elle s'est à nouveau tendue.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Je veux que tu me supplies Max.

Elle s'est débattue un peu plus et j'ai décidé de la laisser partir. Elle s'est éloignée de quelques pas pour me regarder. Elle portait le masque de Manticore pour se protéger mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que je pouvais la déchiffrer rien qu'en me concentrant sur son odeur.

Son amour propre était blessé et la connaissant, je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas. Lorsqu'elle m'a foncé dessus, j'ai souri. Le poisson était ferré.

Le même échange stérile a continué, elle frappait, du moins elle essayait et je répondais.

Tu es malade ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Je ne suis pas malade Max, j'en ai seulement eu marre. J'ai envie de m'amuser et je t'assure que tu vas aimer.

J'ai accéléré pour la plaquer contre un pylône. Je la tenais aux épaules et elle ne touchait plus terre. La violence du coup l'avait un peu assommée mais je ne me faisais pas de souci pour elle.

Je me suis rapproché d'elle et j'ai commencé à passer ma langue sur sa poitrine. Je sentais la pointe de ses seins se durcir ; c'était trop facile. Ma bouche s'est refermée sur son sein droit et immédiatement je l'ai senti se cambrer. Je l'ai entendu émettre un petit gémissement. J'ai senti ses bras bouger, elle voulait me toucher, m'attraper les cheveux pour me maintenir contre elle mais elle a certainement pris conscience de ce qu'elle allait faire car elle s'est débattue. Lorsque je me suis écarté, j'ai pu voir l'auréole humide que j'avais laissé sur son t-shirt. Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées par le désir et je pouvais également dire qu'elle était encore plus furieuse.

Le mouvement d'après, je l'attendais. Elle était tellement prévisible quelques fois… J'ai évité son pied.

On m'a une fois Max, pas 2.

Nous avons roulé par terre et lorsque je l'ai laissée prendre le dessus, je me suis dit qu'il fallait continuer à rigoler. Je lui ai attrapé les fesses et elle a basculé pour finalement me donner un coup de tête. Quand elle s'est redressée, nous nous sommes retrouvés proches, les yeux dans les yeux.

Je lui ai attrapé la nuque pour la rapprocher et je l'ai embrassée. Elle a tout de suite mené la danse et j'ai aimé la suivre. J'ai entrouvert les lèvres et elle en a profité. Elle bataillait et quand elle a tourné la tête j'ai continué à l'embrasser et la mordiller dans le cou.

J'ai inversé notre position et je l'ai coincée sous moi. Je la sentais se frotter à moi puis elle s'est rapprochée pour m'embrasser, plus précisément me sucer la langue tout en me regardant dans les yeux. C'est là qu'elle a pris conscience de ce qu'elle faisait que j'ai vu ses yeux s'ouvrir comme des soucoupes.

Tu t'amuses autant que moi Maxie ?

Elle m'a repoussé mais je ne l'ai pas laissée faire. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être compliquée ! Son corps me criait de la prendre là tout de suite, d'ailleurs quand elle sortira de cette pièce, tout le monde le saura, mon odeur était partout sur elle ; quand à sa tête, elle lui hurlait de se battre, de partir.

Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Je t'arrache tout de suite tes vêtements ou tu comptes te battre encore longtemps ?

Tu rêves si tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi que ce soit. Tu ne poseras pas les mains sur moi.

C'est déjà fait chérie, et je crois que t'as plutôt aimé.

J'adore la pousser, ses yeux ont commencé à s'enflammer et elle a réagi. Nous avons continué à nous battre et je lui ai fait une prise que je n'avais jamais essayé sur elle. En un rien de temps elle s'est retrouvée allongée, moi sur elle, elle était comme ligotée, mon bras droit lui entourant le cou l'empêchais de respirer et plus elle essayait de se débattre, moins elle arrivait à respirer.

C'est lorsque je l'ai vu à la limite de défaillir que je l'ai libérée.

Maxie, ça va ?

Je la regardais en lui caressant les cheveux.

Comment tu…

Une des nombreuses choses que tu n'as pas apprises en partant. Alors, qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

Je me suis lentement approchée d'elle et je l'ai embrassée du bout des lèvres et elle a répondu assez timidement. Lorsque le baiser a tourné en quelque chose de plus exigent, j'ai pris possession d'elle. Ses gémissements et la façon qu'elle avait de se frotter contre moi étaient un bon indice de la situation mais je voulais plus, je voulais qu'elle me supplie.

C'est là que j'ai arraché son t-shirt, il manquait déjà une partie et de toute manière, elle n'a pas eu l'air de s'en plaindre.

Elle aime la douceur mais elle aime également quand c'est vite, fort, violent bien que je suppose qu'elle n'a pas dû souvent y goûter. Elle allait savoir ce que c'était un alpha male.

Et là elle s'est dégagée. Je dois dire qu'elle m'a eu par surprise, elle a fait un flip et s'est retrouvée debout devant moi. Elle m'a frappé et j'ai senti une côte se fêler. Elle pouvait faire mal. Je me suis cogné la tête par terre, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être compliquée !

Arrête !

Tu me fatigues Max.

Tu comptes faire quoi Alec ? Me violer ? Tu es plus fort que moi alors rien ne t'en empêche !

Je ne vais pas te violer ; je ne l'ai pas fait à Manticore je ne vais pas le faire maintenant. Tu as une si mauvaise opinion de moi ?

Je dois réellement te répondre ?

Allez Max, je sais que t'aimes ça. C'est toi qui va venir me chercher.

Je la voyais se diriger lentement mais sûrement vers la sortie.

Tu vas où ?

Lorsque j'ai dit ça, elle s'est mise à courir. Elle avait quasiment franchi la porte et je l'ai interceptée juste avant, la coinçant contre le mur. Je lui caressais la poitrine, malaxant, titillant, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Suis ton instinct Max.

J'ai continué en la tenant fermement. Et c'est quand elle a penché la tête pour que j'aie meilleur accès à son cou que j'ai finalement relâché ses bras. Elle avait capitulé.

La suite s'est accélérée, je lui ai arraché son pantalon ; j'avais trop attendu, elle me rendait complètement fou et maintenant qu'elle avait compris, elle allait m'appartenir corps et âme. Je ne voulais pas dîner aux chandelles avec elle, je voulais qu'elle crie mon nom.

Elle a commencé à s'attaquer à mon t-shirt, ses gestes traduisaient toute son impatience ; je souriais en pensant que je l'avais eu.

Elle m'a fait tomber, et je l'ai entraînée avec moi. J'aimais la façon qu'elle avait de me griffer, de me marquer comme je l'avais fait avec elle. Elle m'a délesté de mon pantalon et de mon caleçon en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

Quelqu'un au centre de commandement éteignit un des moniteurs. « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Elle ne comprend que la manière forte. »

Je l'ai renversée, je n'avais plus du tout envie d'attendre et si je me fiais à mes sens, elle était aussi prête que moi. Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux, elle était là, allongée, pantelante et quand j'ai glissé ma main entre ses cuisses, et que j'ai vu à quel point elle en avait envie…

J'ai commencé à la titiller, m'attardant sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau, ma main droite toujours entre ses cuisses.

Mm, Alec.

Je m'allongeais complètement sur elle, entre ses jambes, elle n'attendait qu'une chose. Et lorsqu'elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille en gémissant mon nom, je l'ai brusquement embrassée. Je sentais qu'elle bougeait le bassin, impatiente. J'attendais qu'elle le dise ; je me penchais lui murmurant à l'oreille tout ce que j'avais l'intention de lui faire.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par l'excitation. Et là…

Alec, je t'en prie…

C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. En un mouvement rapide j'étais en elle. Je commençais à bouger en accord avec elle. Toujours plus vite, toujours plus ford. Si elle n'avait pas été une transgénique, je n'aurais pas pu me laisser aller comme je le faisais avec elle. Mais c'en était une, Max aurait seulement du mal à s'asseoir demain. J'avais toujours plus envie d'elle, de la toucher, de la marquer comme étant à moi.

Lorsque je l'ai sentie tremblante entre mes bras, j'ai continué pour prolonger ce moment. Et puis je me suis redressé et je lui ai ordonné de se retourner. J'ai vu son regard glisser sur moi.

C'est ça être avec un transgénique Max, infatigable.

J'ai bien vu qu'elle était impressionnée mais elle n'a rien voulu montrer et ça m'a fait sourire. Je lui ai attrapé les hanches, je la sentais se frotter contre moi et je ne l'ai pas fait plus attendre. Lorsqu'elle a tourné la tête, se mordant les lèvres, j'ai eu une envie soudaine et j'ai poussé un peu plus fort. J'ai entendu un hoquet de surprise.

J'aimais ça, elle aussi d'ailleurs et lorsque je lui ai pincé le bout des seins tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, elle a complètement lâché prise.

Je me suis finalement effondré sur son dos, éreinté.

Je me suis laissé tombé par terre, l'entraînant avec moi. Elle s'est retournée et je l'ai rapprochée de moi pour lui embrasser les tempes. J'avais également envie de douceur avec elle.

Je la regardais alors dans les yeux, son visage portait les marques des coups que je lui avais donnés. Je lui caressais la joue et là elle s'est reculée.

Tu m'as frappé.

Oui, toi aussi.

Si jamais tu poses à nouveau la main sur moi, je te tue.

Je me relevais pour me rhabiller. Je n'avais pas envie de l'écouter.

Où tu vas ?

J'ai des trucs à finir. Si tu veux me voir, viens ce soir chez moi.

On en a pas fini à propos de Logan.

Si, on en a fini. Arrête de le protéger, tu n'es pas responsable de lui, vous n'êtes même plus ensemble.

Tu es égoïste.

Oui Max. Et sexy aussi, arrogant également et bien d'autres choses et maintenant tu le sais.

Sale con !

Je t'attends ce soir Max.

Je sortais sans me retourner. Je l'avais eue, Logan ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Je souriais, sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait dans mon lit ce soir. J'avais décidé de changer les règles du jeu et je trouvais ça beaucoup plus drôle.

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Ira, ira pas…**

Lian

Résumé : Suite de « Elle ne comprend que la manière forte » Que va-t-elle décider ?

Note : After FN

Il vient à peine de sortir, sans se retourner, en étant tellement sûr de lui, tellement sûr que je vais le rejoindre ce soir, tellement sûr que…Il rêve ! Il m'énerve ! Et qu'est ce qui m'a pris de…de…coucher avec Alec. Une de plus son palmarès. MOI ! AAaaaaaaaaaaah !

J'ai tapé dans le mur pour évacuer la pression. J'étais en colère, après lui, après moi aussi. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de…de…de me laisser tenter ?

Je me suis rhabillée avec ce qui restait de mes vêtements puis je suis allée à ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me changer. Je suis ensuite retournée au centre de commandement. Mole m'a regardé bizarrement et Alec n'était pas là, tant mieux ; je ne voulais pas le voir. J'ai essayé de m'immerger dans le travail mais je sentais également les regards des autres sur moi, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ? D'accord j'avais des bleus mais quand même, ce n'était pas la première fois !

M Quoi ?!

Mo Tu as eu un petit différent avec quelqu'un ?

M Oui, on va dire ça comme ça.

Mo Ouais, on va dire ça.

J'ai tilté mais bon. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde était au courant de ce qui c'était passé avec Alec, comme si ça se voyait alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir…c'était impossible, à moins qu'il ait... Il n'aurait pas osé ? Quoique c'était bien son genre de tout balancer. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, j'avais envie de m'éloigner mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais tellement de choses à faire.

La journée a filé dans le travail et j'ai senti mon angoisse grandir. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir lui résister, de vouloir lui résister. Il m'avait fait découvrir quelque chose que je ne soupçonnais pas. Je n'avais jamais été avec un homme aussi…le meilleur coup de ma vie et ça devait être Alec. Quelle poisse ! En même temps, ça ne pouvait être que lui, soyons logique, il se vantait tellement et là j'avais enfin confirmation de ses dires. Donc, ça avait vraiment été bien, et même plus que ça. Et si ça avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde avant de remettre ça. Mais c'était Alec. Et puis je ne voulais pas le laisser gagner, il était si sûr que je serais là à l'attendre devant sa chambre. Aaaaargh !

Plus la journée avançait, plus je me sentais agitée. Incapable de rester à TC, j'ai choisi d'aller au Crash. J'avais besoin de sortir de cette ambiance étrange, de voir OC et même Sketchy. Il fallait vraiment que je m'éloigne d'Alec.

J'ai apprécié d'être avec OC au Crash mais mon esprit était parasité par Alec. Elle a été curieuse sur mes marques au visage mais je n'ai rien dit, qu'est ce que j'aurais pu dire ?

Lorsque le bar a finalement fermé et qu'OC m'a demandé si je dormais à la maison, j'ai dit non. Je me suis dit à ce moment là que j'étais dans la panade.

J'ai tourné dans Seattle, filant sur ma moto. Je suis allée réfléchir au sommet du Space Needle. Réfléchir à Alec, à nous, non, il n'y avait pas de nous. Il voulait seulement montrer qu'il avait également eu cette garce de Max. Ca m'a filé un coup. Je n'étais plus en colère contre lui ou moi, seulement perdue et un peu triste. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que nous avions partagé. Et puis, il avait eu des gestes tendres après. T'as raison, il t'a frappée, assommée, quasiment asphyxiée…C'est un connard !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je suis finalement rentrée, j'ai regardé l'heure, il était 3 heures passées. Tout naturellement je me suis retrouvée devant la porte de sa chambre.

Je suis restée un petit moment, fixant la poignée. J'allais faire demi tour lorsqu'elle s'est ouverte, on ne fermait jamais vraiment les portes ici, ça ne servait à rien, tout le monde était capable de les crocheter. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement, la pièce était sombre et elle semblait vide et puis je l'ai senti. J'ai adapté ma vision et je l'ai vu. Il était couché en travers de son lit, torse nu, apparemment endormi. Je me suis sentie bête, apparemment rien ne l'empêchait de dormir, j'étais vraiment stupide, il n'en valait pas la peine. J'ai ouvert la porte et je me suis quand même approchée pour m'accroupir à côté de son lit.

« Pourquoi je me prends la tête quand apparemment rien ne t'empêche de dormir ? »

J'ai alors vu ses yeux, ils me fixaient, et je me suis reculée.

A J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais Max.

M Je…je croyais…

A Tu croyais que je dormais. Viens te coucher Max.

Il m'a pris la main pour doucement m'attirer vers lui. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Une étreinte sauvage et je deviens toute docile, je lui obéis, je n'allais vraiment pas bien mais pour ce soir, je voulais seulement dormir contre lui.

Je me suis déshabillée pour finir en sous vêtements et je me suis glissée à côté de lui. Il m'a alors attrapée par la taille pour me serrer contre lui et il m'a embrassée dans le cou. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis aperçue qu'il ne portait rien, il dormait complètement nu.

Il était tendre, rien à voir avec la séance de l'après-midi même si j'avais apprécié, plus qu'apprécié en fait. Je pouvais maintenant affirmer en connaissance de cause qu'être avec un transgénique n'avait rien à voir, comment pourrais-je à nouveau coucher avec un homme après ça ? Il m'avait coincée, à cause de ça tout autre homme normal serait…ne serait pas à la hauteur.

Mes réflexions ont été perturbées par ses mains. Il venait de me dégrafer mon soutien gorge ; il me caressait tout en m'embrassant la nuque, les épaules. Je sentais clairement son désir et quand sa main est descendue dans mon shorty, j'ai lentement écarté les cuisses. Ma respiration s'était accélérée et puis il m'a caressée doucement puis il a glissé un doigt en moi puis deux, lentement. J'aimais sa façon de me torturer, enfin, quand il a arrêté, j'ai nettement moins apprécié.

M Alec…

A Tttt, toujours aussi impatiente.

Il m'a doucement enlevé mon shorty et je l'ai senti se glisser en moi par derrière.

Il m'a attrapée les hanches et je l'ai senti bouger lentement, très lentement. C'est là qu'il a passé son autre bras sous mon cou pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ses baisers étaient d'une douceur…

M Plus vite Alec…

C'était une vraie torture, j'ai essayé de bouger plus rapidement les hanches mais il m'a fait intentionnellement ralentir. J'avais envie de le toucher mais je pouvais seulement lui caresser les cheveux, le presser un peu plus contre moi.

A Laisse monter, laisse faire Max, fais moi confiance.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait et lorsque finalement j'ai tout laissé aller, ça a été surprenant. Merveilleusement surprenant.

Après nous sommes restés comme ça un long moment.

Je me suis finalement retournée, nous n'avions toujours rien dit. Il m'a rapprochée de lui et m'a embrassée, me caressant la joue.

M Ca ne règle pas ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi Alec. Si jamais tu me frappes encore comme ça, je te tue.

Il s'est éloigné pour attraper quelque chose par terre sous son lit et il me l'a mis dans la main. C'est là que je me suis aperçue que c'était un poignard. Il me tenait la main, la lame du poignard appuyée sur sa jugulaire.

A Tu me tuerais ?

M Arrête Alec, ce n'est pas drôle.

A C'est promis, plus jamais je ne te frapperai. Juré.

Il me tenait la main puis il l'a lâchée et il a lancé le poignard pour qu'il aille se planter dans la porte.

J'ai doucement essuyé la larme de sang qui s'échappait de la petite entaille à la gorge. Je le regardais en repensant à la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

A Max…Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

M Est-ce que…Est-cequetuasparlédecequis'estpasséentrenouscetaprèsmidi ?

A Pardon ?

M Cet après-midi, j'ai eu l'impression que, comment dire…les gens savaient.

Là il s'est mis à sourire.

M Je le savais ! Tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de te vanter du fait que t'avais réussi à sauter cette garce de Max !

Je me suis dégagée de son étreinte. J'allais me lever lorsqu'il m'a ceinturée.

A Eh eh ! Pas si vite ! Je n'ai rien dit Max

M Bien sûr !

A Ils l'ont senti !

M Senti ? Comment ça ?

A Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur toi, sur les transgéniques. Tu as des choses à apprendre. Max, ils l'ont senti sur toi, ils ont senti mon odeur comme j'avais la tienne sur moi.

M Donc demain…

A Tu devras éviter tout le monde pendant quasiment une semaine.

M Une semaine ?!

A Plus je fais ça…

Il m'a doucement embrassé la tempe.

A Ou ça…Et plus l'odeur dure. Je ne te parle même pas des fois où on fait l'amour. Alors là.

M Je suis coincée.

A Yep, coincée avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

M Tu veux dire…

A Coincée. De toute façon tu me veux Max alors ce n'est pas très grave…

M Tu !

A Tu me veux autant que je te veux. Tu es à moi maintenant.

M Arrête, je n'appartiens à personne.

A Comme je suis à toi.

Il m'a embrassée plus tendrement et je me suis dit que peut être il y avait éventuellement un nous après tout. J'avais envie d'essayer, je me suis collée à lui et il a passé son bras autour de mon cou puis il m'a souhaité une bonne nuit.

Fin


End file.
